Ni una lagrima mas
by maestro jedi
Summary: Adios mister Agreste. Este un fanfiction basado en el universo alterno de la versión 2D.
1. Chapter 1

Se sentía tan desdichada y estupida, mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, intentando no golpear al alguien por error, evitando con algo de torpeza los obstáculos en el camino, mientras sus lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos, comoun constante recordatorio, de lo infeliz que era en esos momentos,, a un que algo en su interior, le forzaba a mantener algo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Choco contra una señal, sin prestarle demasiada atención, recordando los sucesos acontecidos, todo el esfuerzo de su trabajo, arrogados sin reparo a las profundidades del rio Sena, semanas de arduo ahínco, que se evaporaban como agua en el desierto.

Entro rápidamente en su casa, para subir las escaleras casi a tropezones, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiera nadie en la misma en esos momentos, finalmente llego a su habitación, dejando caer su bolsa de mano al piso, al mismo instante que se arrogaba llorando sobre la cama.

No más, se repitió mentalmente, no más, era el pequeño mantra que se repetía, una tras otra en su mente, no más Félix Agreste.

La pequeña kwami de la suerte, logro por fin salir del bolso, volando hacia su portadora, pensando en alguna palabra que pudiera consolarla ante los hechos ocurridos hacia menos de tres horas.

— —Flash back—

Sus boletos para el cine volaron incontrolables hacia el rio Sena, en un arrebato de molestia del rubio, que no podía tolerar tanta insistencia de parte de su acosadora, en realidad era molesto, no tener ni un momento a solas, sin que Bridgette apareciera hostigándole indiferente ante su molestia.

— — — No — replico molesto el muchacho — no iría contigo al cine, ni a un que fueras la última chica en el hemisferio occidental — sus palabras frías, sumado ante su mirada de irritación, lograron callar, los alegatos de la chica, mientras miraba como el objeto de sus amores se alejaba de ella.

Mientras una pequeña multitud rodeaban la escena, con una mescla de sentimientos, de indignación ante el comportamiento del joven, y cotilleo ante lo patética escena desarrollada por parte de la chica.

Sin mirar hacia donde se alejaba Félix, o algo parecido corrió, con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ese lugar, sintiendo cada parte de su corazón, romperse en mil pedazos.

— Fin del Flash back—

— — No mereces que llores por el — dijo su kwami, volando a su alrededor — es un patan — continuo, posándose sobre la cama, mirando preocupada a su portadora, que no dejaba de llorar — simplemente no sabe lo maravillosa que eres Bridgette — un movimiento rápido por parte de la chica, ocasiono que callera por un lado del colchón.

Arranco todas las fotografías, y recortes que tenia de su persona, no quería volverlos a ver, no necesitaba un recordatorio permanente de lo patética que podía llegar hacer.

—Tikki — llamo Bridgette, buscando a su pequeña amiga.

— Aquí — respondió la pequeña kwami saliendo a duras pendas del espacio que separaba la cama de la pared.

— Vamos a correr —

Media hora después, la chica sentía toda su frustración desvanecerse entre su transpiración, se detuvo para recuperar su aliento, no es que estuviera en mala forma, como ladybug, tenía que mantener una agilidad y destreza insuperables, pero no acostumbraba a ejercitarse tan demandante, mañana tendría que correr la misma distancia o los calambres acabarían con ella.

Plaine de Jeux du Polygone era hermoso en esa época del año, si tenía tiempo, visitaría el Parc Zoologique de Paris, tener la mente ocupada era necesario en esos momentos.

— ¿Otra galleta?—le pregunto a su kwami, la cual parecía algo cansada del hecho de volar siguiendo a su portadora por largos trechos entre los árboles.

— Si — respondió al instante de tomar entre sus manitas la galleta mencionada.

La paz en esa parte del parque era increíble, el lago era hermoso, el otoño recién comenzaba, convirtiendo al mundo en un lienzo en tonos cafés, que hacían la delicia de la diseñadora, dándole alguna que otra idea aislada para algún nuevo diseño.

— Bridgette — una voz grito su nombre, ocasionándole extrañeza — Bridgette aquí — continuo la voz, cuya dueña se acercaba trotando desde el lado occidental del lago.

— Madeleine — respondió la chica, dándose cuenta que era una de sus antiguas compañeras de grado, una chica de ascendencia siria de grandes ojos avella y cabellera negra.

Encontrarse con una antigua conocida, era lo último en lo que se podía imaginar, siendo de todos modos una grata sorpresa.

— — — Tienes que ir a mi presentación — Madeleine, la seguía intentando convencer de ir a una representación poética, en uno de los muchos cafés parisinos — te dejaran entrar conoces a la estrella — la risa contagiosa de la morena la hizo reír por primera vez en horas — ese es un si — comento ilusionada la chica.

Un ligero asentimiento fue la respuesta por parte de la guardiana del kwami de la suerte.

Un abrazo, y un ligero beso en su mejilla en señal de felicidad no se hicieron esperar — te veo en Volontaires en tres horas — explico la chica, dándole algunos detalles más, mientras intercambian números telefónicos.

Dos horas más tarde, Bridgette batallaba con que bufanda usar, ocasionando la leve risa de su kwami, que no podía evitar encontrar divertido el dilema que ocupaba a su portadora, que finalmente se dio por vencida tomando la más sencilla en tono beige que tenía.

Piso por error la bolsa, con fotografías y demás cosas que tenia de Félix, recordando de golpe su tristeza, negó rápidamente tomándola con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha tomaba su bolsa, echaba sus llaves y celular a la misma, mientras tikki se acomodaba velozmente en la misma.

— Voy a salir — le comento a su madre, mientras le daba un beso de despedida a su padre — Madeleine, me invito a una obra de teatro, apoyo moral más que nada, será su primer protagónico, y necesita gente para llenar el café — su risa contagio a sus progenitores que le recordaron pasivamente que su horario de llegada era a las diez y media — seré puntual — exclamo con una leve sonrisa — Mama tirare la basura por ti — tomo la bolsa extra que se encontraba posada a un lado de la puerta y salió de la casa, con una leve sonrisa, mientras dejaba el contenido de las mismas, en el contenedor de basura.

— Adiós Agreste — fue lo último que se dignó a decir sobre el tema, no volvería a derramar ninguna lagrima, por ese idiota nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

El local era bastante agradable, con un estilo modernista, a un que conservaba algunos detalles clásicos, en especial el pequeño escenario en la esquina, tomo un ligero sorbo de su frappe, observando a Madeleine platicar con su amiga, para después continuar cosiendo el botón de la chamarra de chica que acaba de conocer.

— Termine — dijo triunfante, mientras entregaba la prenda a Chinami, la cual en recompensa la abrazo efusivamente.

Bridgette intento responder al abrazo inesperado de la mejor manera que podía, a un qué le extraño bastante que una oriental, fuera tan efusiva — eres increíble Bridgette — celebro la chica oriunda de la prefectura de Kōchi.

— Claro que es increíble — presumió Madeleine — es mi amiga o no — dijo ocasionando la risas de las chicas.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraban tomando un bebida en la cafetería cerrada, el dueño un viejo conocido de Chinami, amablemente dejo tomar tranquilamente sus pedidos mientras el terminaba de limpiar la máquina de capuchinos, en tanto las chicas celebraban la actuación de Madeleine, la cual fue en si la más aplaudida de la noche.

—- Por una presentación exitosa — brindo la chica de ascendencia siria con su taza de café.

A lo que las otras se unieron en el brindis con sus propias tazas — lastima la falta de público — puntualizo la japonesa, ganándose un leve codazo de su amiga.

— Ya verás la próxima semana — replico Madeleine con una sonrisa de confianza.

Bridgette miro su reloj tranquilamente, eran las ocho y quince, si quería llegar a las diez, y no tener problemas con sus padres tenía que salir de la cafetería en esos momentos, a un que la plática era lo más gratificante que había tenido en semanas.

— Siento tener que irme — replico la chica de ascendencia china, poniéndose de pie — ya es un poco tarde y voy algo lejos — explico tomando su bolso.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose de ella efusivamente, prometiéndose volverse a reunir la próxima semana.

— Bridgette ¿por dónde vives? — pregunto la japonesa curiosamente.

La chica explico brevemente donde quedaba su domicilio, para segundos después la japonesa procediera a sacar su celular y realizar una llamada — todo arreglado — dijo al cabo de unos minutos con una sonrisa en sus labios — pasara por nosotras en cinco minutos — explico tomando su bolsa.

— No le llamaste a él ¿verdad? — gruño Madeleine — sabes que no aguanto su actitud en ocasiones — se observaba molesta.

La japonesa solo sonrió, mientras abrazaba a Bridgette — descuida a ti también te agradara —

El auto, era bastante cómodo, un Mercedes Benz dos mil diez, hacía que regresas a su casa, fuera más ameno, en especial con Madeleine, riñendo un poco con Fyodor, el cual amablemente, las paso a recoger a la cafetería, según Chinami, el tatarabuelo de Fyodor y el suyo, se enfrentaron durante la guerra ruso—nipona, Por el control de china, en los albores del siglo veinte.

Entre comentarios sobre una guerra de hace un siglo, el rubio se volvió a presentar mientras revisaba por el retrovisor al dar una vuelta a la izquierda — Soy Fyodor Kozlov Lébedev — sonrió tranquilamente para continuar con su presentación — Descendiente de Ivanky Kozlov, gran conde de Vokolgrado y baron de Ikangrado — Madeleine le dio un codazo recordándole que pusiera atención al camino, dado que él iba conduciendo.

El viaje continuo tranquilo, con el chico de atendencia rusa presumiendo un poco de su sangre azul, con alguna bulla por parte de las chicas, en especial de la japonesa, que no dejaba de recordarle como su ancestro, había barrido el piso con el suyo, sin importarle su muy preciada sangre azul.

Se recostó en su cama, una hora después, sonriendo al recordar, el agradable ambiente, mientras su kwami, comía las dos galletas restantes en su plato.

— Son bastante agradables ¿no crees tikki? — pregunto sin esperar respuesta de su amiguita.

La kwami trago un poco, mientras intentaba responder — en especial el rubio no — una sonrisa de complicidad alumbro su rostro.

La chica se puso de pie, mientras negaba levemente — si es algo lindo — respondió — pero no me interesa enamorarme en este momento — comento mientras empezaba a preparar su ropa para el día siguiente, a un faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, lo que significaba más días de clases.

Algunos días después, durante la hora del descanso, Félix Agreste finalmente había logrado terminar de leer un libro sin interrupciones, respiro tranquilamente depositando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, se paró y empezó a salir de la biblioteca pasando al lado de unas chicas, entre las que se encontraba su loca acosadora, la observo disimuladamente, La chica se encontraba en un gran ambiente, que ni si quiera noto su presencia, continuando su plática con las dos chicas de los cursos inferiores, hablaban sobre un café o algo parecido, o al menos eso entendió por las palabras sueltas, que lograba escuchar, a un que en realidad no le presto mucha atención a la conversación.

Continúo su camino, pasando al lado de Bridgette, sin obtener reacción alguna, ni si quiera un miserable hola.

Unas noches más tarde, sentir la briza sobre su rostro le recordaba que estaba vivo, sonrió levemente la noche era su habitad natural, el momento donde dejaba de ser Félix para ser Chat, y como tal sentirse libre de las ataduras del apellido Agreste, salto al siguiente edificio, mientras contemplaba la torre Eiffel enfrente suyo, lamentablemente la vigilancia llegaba a su fin, sin haberse encontrado a su lady, por ningún lado.

— Estas algo distraído o no gatito — Ladybug apareció detrás suyo, ocasionando un leve susto al superhéroe — tienes que estar alerta en todo momento Chat — lo regaño un poco — llevo siguiéndote dos calles y ni si quiera te percatasteis de mi presencia — dijo tendiéndole un café — espero que te guste sencillo — exclamo sentándose a tomar el suyo — solo que no sé cómo te gusta el café y obviamente se me olvido preguntártelo — el mínimo observo con ojos de asombro el café caliente que sostenía en sus manos, no era mucho, pero era de los pocos presentes que le había hecho la chica que le gustaba.

Sorbió el café cuidando no quemarse en el acto, le gustaba con un poco más de crema, y quizás un terrón menos de azúcar, pero por lo demás la temperatura era óptima.

— Es de una cafetería que conozco — exclamo Ladybug terminando su bebida — bueno Chat nos vemos — sonrió mientras lanzaba su yo-yo y se perdía en la noche.

Dejando a un desconcertado Chat, que imaginaba que quizás esa noche, podría por fin romper el hielo, entre los dos, a un nivel un poco más personal.

— Ya será otro día mi lady — susurro para si — ya será otro día que caigas rendida a los pies de Chat Noir — una leve sonrisa gatuna asomo de sus labios mientras él también se perdía en la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes es como un grano de arena en un reloj, tan efímero, pero a la vez el tiempo suficiente para cambiar la vida de una persona.

Bridgette se sentó algo adolorida mirando el bello amanecer, era una linda época para trotar en Buttes Chaumont, su arquitectura armonía entre el estilo inglés y el chino, le daba ideas mientras su mente dejaba atrás el pequeño incidente con Félix, no es que el tuviera todavía algo que ver con su vida, solo que al compartir amigos en común en la escuela, era difícil dejarlo completamente de su vida, al menos la escolar, lo peor es que tenía que trabajar con él en un estudio sobre el cardenal Mazarino, por suerte se las ingenió para hacer la mayoría del proyecto vía internet dejando lo mínimo para el periodo entre clases.

— Es hermoso ¿verdad Tikki? — pregunto a su kwami la cual intentaba regular su respiración, era un sobre esfuerzo intentar seguir a su portadora en ocasiones, pero al ver en esos momentos, esa pequeña sonrisa de complicidad solamente dedica a ella, hacían que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

La primavera dio el paso al verano, la escuela dejaba paso a las vacaciones veraniegas y con ello el hecho de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, a un que le gustaba ayudar en la panadería, el hecho de querer ser diseñadora la impulsaba a salir en búsqueda de la formación laboral necesaria, a un qué dado su edad no tenía muchas oportunidad, a un que siempre podía ayudar en el teatro comunitario con el vestuario para las obras que empezaba a protagonizar Madeleine, poco a poco su amiga, iba generando un pequeño espacio en el círculo teatral amateur parisino, consiguiendo hasta ahora solo un estelar, pero dando todo de sí en sus personajes secundarios.

Tomo su celular, mientras bajaba de su habitación, Chinami le ofreció trabajar con ella en el café, pero lo rechazo elegantemente, Fyodor por otro lado había propuesto una florería que pertenecía a una amiga de su madre, acompañando el ofrecimiento con un leve galanteo, o intento del mismo antes que Madeleine le diera un ligero codazo entre las costillas, ocasionando la risa involuntaria de todo el círculo de amigos.

Fue en ese momento que Jules un amigo de Fyodor originario de la región del Rosellón de ascendencia aragonesa aporto algo inesperado, conocía a un sastre que buscaba a una ayudante, con una pequeña sastrería cerca del metro Sentier , conocido de su tio Jacob, según supo después la chica, la familia de Jules tenia antepasados judíos que huyeron durante la época final de la reconquista hacia la región próxima a Marsella donde se establecieron convirtiéndose al catolicismo romano para evitar la confiscación de sus pocos vienes, a un que ahora el chico mostraba la kipá con orgullo dado la que su abuelo había regresado a los brazos de la tribu de Manasés, convirtiéndose al judaísmo.

La pequeña sastrería oculta entre los callejones parisinos, era algo que pasaba desapercibido salvo para la gente que sabía que buscar, mientras esperaba ser recibida, entro en ella sin mucha caravana un monseñor de la iglesia católica y el secretario adjunto de la embajada finlandesa, que parecían tener cierta familiaridad con el dueño del local.

Las telas e instrumentos indicaban el loable oficio que se desarrollaba en la trastienda, mientras que miraba nerviosa a su interlocutor, el cual acariciaba su barba un poco intrigado — no suelo contratar ayudantes — replico sereno, mientras tomaba el extremo de su pipa de agua — pero los años no pasan en vano y no soy el que era antes — una ligera nube de humo salió por sus fosas nasales, recordándole a la chica a la oruga de Alicia en el país de las maravillas — veamos lo que tienes niña — el anciano señalo la mesa y sonrió — muéstrame lo que puedes hacer —

Am era diferente a todos los diseñadores o sastres que conocía, irradiaba una extraña energía, casi mística, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre mientras el anciano inspeccionaba la camisa que había fabricado, el anciano se miraba bastante inmutable, antes de dar su veredicto final.

Negó dejando la prenda sobre su mesa y volteando hacia la chica — no tienes una técnica de costura muy refinada, el corte se nota algo torpe, con pequeños desgarres que inútilmente intentasteis esconder — la chica sintió su vientre retorcerse ante la crítica sin ceremonia — una prenda casi arruinada — Bridgette levanto la vista hacia su interlocutor — pero pones corazón en lo que haces y eso es lo más importante en este oficio — el viejo sonrió con ternura — si quieres pueden empezar mañana — los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón Jules pero sobre todo Am, por darle la oportunidad de conocer más del mundo de la alta costura.


End file.
